I took you with me
by jstrange
Summary: It's been 2 years since Katey and Javier were seperated, by force not by choice. And now Katey finds herself being moved to Cuba once again for her fathers job. Her love for Javier never left, but will things be the same if she ever sees him again?
1. I never stopped loving you

Two years ago, to the exact date, Katey Miller was having her last dance with the love of her life, Javier Suarez. After they had parted, Katey knew her life would never be the same without him. She had spent endless nights lying awake in her bed, wondering what could've been if her family had not been forced to leave the country, due to the revolution. And tonight was no exception. All of the what ifs, hopes and wishes ran through her mind once again, and a single tear escaped her eye and ran silently down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away when she heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice calling to her.  
  
"Katey, it's me." It was her sister, Susie. The door slowly opened with a faint creak and Susie entered the room. She looked at Katey, and knew she had been crying. The sound of her shoes hitting against the hardwood floors filled the room as she made her way over to Katey. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Susie sighed and placed an arm around her sister's shoulders, she knew this night was going to be hard for her. Katey nodded as more tears began to run down her face. "I just...I never stopped..." Katey trailed off as she realized her sobbing made it near-impossible to understand her. "Loving him?" Susie asked, knowing she was more then likely correct with her assumption. Katey nodded again, letting the saline flood down her face and mix her make-up together. Susie rubbed her sister's arm slightly; hoping it would be a bit of a comfort for her. "I know he hasn't stopped loving you either." She smiled down at her sister and gave her a quick peck on the top of her head.  
  
Katey's eyes began to sparkle at the though of him still loving her. She gradually made her way onto her feet and then sauntered over to the window, pulling the shades to either side, so she could view the night sky. She stared up at the moon, deep in though. "It's funny how we're both under that same moon right now, yet we're so far away." She let a smile take over her lips. "Well, there's no need dwelling on the past, why don't we go make some tea for ourselves?" She asked her sister, trying t get her mind onto anything but Javier, or Cuba. Susie accepted her sisters offer and the girls headed off towards the kitchen together.  
  
After sitting at the dining room table, tea and cookies on hand, a knock was heard coming from the front door. Katey looked at her sister, a bit confused. "Who could that be at this hour?" She checked her watch, seeing it was past 9'oclock and it wasn't proper to show up unexpectedly to someone's house so late. Seeing as her parents were out for the evening, Katey speedily walked through her house towards the door, turning the handle and pulling it open. In front of her stood a man she recognized as her father's boss, Mr. Phelps. Katey got an uncomfortable look on her face, Mr. Phelps had never really gotten over the fact that she chose 'some Cuban boy' over his son, James. "Er, hi Mr. Phelps. Can I help you with something?" Mr. Phelps nodded, never making eye contact with Katey. It was apparent that he was just as uncomfortable as Katey was in this situation. "Yes. Please give this letter to your father. Our company is doing another transfer and all the information is in there." Katey nodded, looking rather puzzled. She took the letter from him and waved goodbye as he walked away from the house and towards his expensive car.  
  
Susie entered the room as Katey shut the front door. "Who was it?" She asked, curiously. Katey explained what had happened while walking back in the dining room and sitting at the table once again. Both girls had their eyes only on the letter. Susie was the first one to speak. "Should we open it? And see where we're moving?" Katey shook her head. "No, this is dad's mail. We'll just have to wait until he gets home." Susie frowned. "But that could be hours!" She whined, hoping Katey would stop being rational for once and do something that was considered 'wrong.' Katey shook her head again. "No, Susie, it's...not...right." Katey lost track of what she was saying because she was concentrating on the letter to much. "Now, let's go to bed." Susie frowned at her sister and then stood up to go get ready for bed, but she didn't make it very far because Katey grabbed her arm. "Okay, Suz, I can't take it. We need to open this." Katey knew it was wrong, but she needed to know where she was going. She was on summer vacation from college right now, and was still living at home, so wherever her family was headed, she was too. At least until summer was over.  
  
She grabbed a letter opener out of a cabinet drawer in the kitchen and used it to gently tear open the top of the letter. She didn't take the time to read it thoroughly; she just skimmed through it until she found the part about where they were going. When she read the word, she gasped as her mind began to race and her heart began to beat a million times faster then normal. "What? Where is it? Where are we moving?" Susie asked impatiently. Katey sat for a moment, trying to speak. Finally the words came to her. "Havana," She smiled widely. "We're going back to Cuba." 


	2. Close, but no cigar

Katey folded her last article of clothing and gently placed it in her suitcase. It had been 2 weeks since she had gotten the news of moving back to Havana, and coincidentally they were going to the exact same building they had lived in before. She closed her suitcase, and then pushed down on the top, so she could attempt to do up the zipper. It was a bit over- packed, but after a couple minutes, the zipper finally did up for her. Soon after she was finished packing, she heard her mother calling to her from downstairs. "Katey, love, it's time to go!" Katey smiled, grabbed her suitcase and headed down the stairs.  
  
------------------  
  
After a semi-long plane ride, and car ride they finally arrived at where they were going to be staying. Katey was amazed to see that they were in the same apartment as before, and her and Susie would be sharing the same room as before. She lightly placed her suitcase on the bed and plunked down beside it, pulling the clothes out and sorting them into piles. She didn't get very far unpacked before her sister ran into the room and began chatting to her. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Susie asked Katey impatiently. Katey frowned slightly. "Susie, it's too late to do anything. I'm going to finish unpacking then I'm going to bed. I need to be up early tomorrow, after all." Susie eyed her up and down. "And what, may I ask, do you need to be up early for tomorrow?" Katey's lips fell into an easygoing grin. "Oh, nothing." She replied to her sister, which only annoyed her. "You're going to see if you can find Javier aren't you?" Katey's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson when she heard his name. She didn't say anything to her sister, just turned to continue unpacking, but her bright red face made it quiet apparent to Susie that her assumption was correct. Susie walked towards her own bed and sat down. "Katey, don't be disappointed if you don't find him. It has been two years. A lot of stuff could happen in that time." Susie frowned; knowing her sister didn't want to hear this. For once Susie was being the rational one and Katey was being the dreamer. "Sus, I know that. But I have to try. I'm going to where he used to live tomorrow. Maybe he still lives there." Katie said, sounding quite doubtful. "And if he doesn't?" Susie asked, sounding a bit concerned with her sister's feelings. If she couldn't find him, she'd probably be crushed and she didn't want to see her hurt. "Well, if that's the case, I'll deal with it then, I guess." She replied. Susie nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm going to shower then go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Katey nodded in acknowledgment then finished her unpacking in silence.  
  
After she finished unpacking, she changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She could already hear Susie's soft breathing coming from the other side of the room, which meant she must already be asleep. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table, and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Katey's alarm clock awoke her with a start. She quickly turned it off, hoping not to wake Susie, but it was too late. Susie groaned loudly then threw a pillow and her big sister. Katey laughed, then got ready to go out. Today might just as well be the day she met up with the love of her life again.  
  
She headed down the busy Cuban streets, trying to remember exactly where Javier had lived. She had the address written down from before, but she was having a bit of trouble recalling where his street was. She decided to ask someone for help. She slowly walked up to a young Cuban boy and pointed at the paper where the address was. She tried to remember some Spanish she had learned while down here before. "¿Donde esta, por favor?" Her Spanish was lousy, but she hoped her question had made sense. The boy nodded and pointed to a street sign. It was the street Javier had lived on. He pointed to the right, but Katey already knew which side he lived on. "¡Gracias!" She shouted to the boy, as she began running towards Javier's house.  
  
When she reached the gate, a young girl greeted her. "Hola." Katey smiled, the girl looked familiar. But she wasn't sure whether she actually knew her or not. She decided to ask if Javier lived there. "¿Javier vive aquí?" The girl nodded. "Si." Before she could say another word, a familiar lady emerged out of the front door. It was Javier's mother. "Katey? Katey is that you?" She asked, smiling happily. "Yes, it is!" Katey was ecstatic. Javier's mother ran and gave Katey a big hug. Katey hugged her back, then got straight to business. "Is Javier here?" Javier's mother shook her head. "No, he's just left for work. But it's a Saturday, so he'll probably be at that club he always goes to tonight." Katey got a puzzled look on her face. She wasn't sure whether to smile because Javier still lived here, and she could see him or frown because she'd have to wait longer to see him. "¿La Rosa Negra?" Katey asked. Javier's mother nodded. "Si. I think that's the one." Katey thanked Javier's mother, then decided to head home. Tonight she'd go to the club, looking her best, and see Javier again. She couldn't wait.  
  
(Please R&R. This chapter isn't that great because they still haven't found each other! But soooon!) 


	3. You moved on without me

Katey had just finished having dinner with her family, and was getting ready to go to 'La Rosa Negra'. The only time she'd ever been this nervous in her life, was when her and Javier were dancing in the finals on New Years Eve. She entered her room and headed over to the closet, to pick out the perfect outfit for this evening. Hopefully it would be the night Javier and her would be reunited, at last. After a long time of weighing the pros and cons of each dress, she finally decided on a classy light-blue strapless dress. She shimmied out of her dinner dress, and slipped the other dress on over her under-garments. Fumbling with the zipper on the back, she finally got it all zipped up and checked herself out in the mirror. "You look perfect," she heard a voice coming from the door say.

Turning around quickly, she spotted her little sister standing there. "Oh, Suz, you scared me." She giggled slightly. "Do you really think I look okay?" Susie let out a little laugh and nodded. "You look great. Just a bit of pink lipstick, and you'll be good to go." Katey nodded in agreement and grabbed the lipstick tube off the top of her dresser. After applying it evenly to her lips, she headed out of the door of the apartment, and walked down the stairs to the front entrance.

She found her father waiting for her there. He gave her a little hug as a greeting. "You look stunning, Katey. You've grown up so much since you've been at college." Katey laughed and hugged her father back. She could see his eyes filling up with happy tears. "Oh dad, don't start crying!" She lectured. Her father grinned and shook his head. "Of course not, dear. The cars waiting outside, I can drop you off, then just call if you need a ride." Katey nodded and linked her arm with his and together they headed outside to where the car was waiting for them.

------------------

After Katey had kissed her father good-bye, she stepped out of the car and walked up to the door of the club. She was a little hesitant, afraid to get her hopes up. What if Javier hadn't even come? She really didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. Taking a big breath in, to calm herself, she finally plucked up the courage to step inside. The club was just as she had remembered it from years before. The same smell of sweat, booze and smoke wafted through the air and into her nostrils. She shook her head slightly, trying to get used to the smell of a crowded club again. She hadn't been in once since the last time she'd been in 'La Rosa Negra.'

She could see people dancing everywhere. They were grinding down on each other, and dancing in a way Katey hadn't seen since she left Cuba the first time. She finally felt at home. She walked through the club, trying to get around the masses of people, and hoping to see Javier. With no sign of him anywhere, she sat down at the bar. A defeated sort of feeling came over her, so she ordered a drink.

As she sat there, waiting for the drink to come, she felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulders. She felt someone lean closer to her, then murmur into her ear, "What's a pretty American girl like you, doing in a club like this?" Katey's first instinct was to brush the arm off her shoulder and leave the place. But she still hadn't seen Javier, and she didn't want to leave until she did. She turned on the barstool so she could face whoever was hitting on her. When she had turned around completely, and looked up, she came face to face with Javier's older brother. He gasped, realizing who she was. "What are you doing back here?" He asked her. They had never really gotten along. Due to the fact that he wasn't too fond of Americans. Especially when his little brother was dating them. "My father's doing work here again. And your mother told me I could find Javier here tonight. Do you know where he is?" He nodded, and pointed out onto the dance floor, before walking away to join a group of what was probably his friends.

Katey scanned the area where he had pointed. She didn't see Javier anywhere. Just a couple dancing together and couple kissing…She looked closer and her heart seemed to stop in her chest. There he was. Javier was there after all. Katey had not spotted him earlier because she had expected him to be there alone. Not kissing some Cuban girl. She could feel her cheeks getting and the tears began to well in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Javier would've moved on already. Just because she vowed there was no other guy out there for her, doesn't mean Javier felt the same way. They hadn't talked in two years, but she expected him to stay the same. The tears began to fall down her face.

Just then she noticed Javier's brother was now talking to him. She saw Javier separate himself from the girl, and turn around to see her sitting there. Katey, feeling very foolish now, decided it was time to leave. She stood up from her barstool and headed for the door. She knew she should call her dad for a ride, but the only phone she knew of was in the club, and she didn't want to stay there for a moment longer. Her only choice was to walk home alone. As soon as she had exited the club, she began walking quickly down the street, hoping she could remember where home was from here.

She didn't get very far before she heard a call from behind her. "Katey? Katey, is that you?"

I finally updated! Mostly because people kept telling me too. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to post! Well, tell me what you think.


	4. Only a memory

-Note- Yay, new chapter! Okay, some things have been brought to my attention that I've been a bit careless with. Yes, in the movie they parted ways on new years day, and in the first chapter, I said it was summer. My mistake. But we'll just pretend that it is summer, okay? Makes it easier. :D -/End note-

"Katey? Katey, is that you?"

Katey heard the call from behind her once again. She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't face Javier now, not after she'd just seen him sucking face with some Cuban girl. She quickened her pace, pretending not to hear Javier calling out from down the street. She turned the corner, onto the next street and walked over towards a building. Leaning against the wall, she let the tears roll off her cheeks and hit the ground. How could he have moved on so easily? She thought what they had was really special. She felt her legs going numb, so she slid down the wall until her bottom hit the ground with a little bump. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she let her face fall to her knees as she continued to cry. She'd never been this hurt in her life before, and didn't know how to deal with it. So she sat there, and she cried, hoping with each fallen tear the pain would subside just a little bit. But it didn't. The scene of Javier kissing someone else was so vividly burned in her mind, that she could almost play it over again like a movie.

She sat there for a minute or two, just sobbing into her knees when she heard a voice from above her. "Katey…it really is you." She looked up to find Javier standing over her. The tears were still pouring out of her eyes, as if they were a leaky faucet that would never stop dripping, so she quickly wiped them away. She didn't want Javier to see her like this. She didn't want to see Javier at all. "Go away." She mumbled, but Javier wouldn't budge. He held a hand out to her, obviously trying to get her to stand up and talk to him. She willed herself to speak. "I don't want your help. I don't want to talk to you at all, please just leave me alone." She heard Javier sigh before squatting down so he was at her level. "Katey, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But at least let me walk you home, you'll never find your way by yourself. It's not safe for you to be alone at this time of night. I do care about your safety, after all." Hearing his strong Cuban accent drove her insane. He always had this way of just making her melt, whether she wanted to or not. She looked over at him, meeting his eyes. They were filled with sincerity. She wanted him to walk her home; she didn't want to have to find her way alone. Especially when she was scared, hurt and in a foreign country. She nodded slightly. "Fine."

Javier stood up and offered his hand to her again, but she didn't take it. She put her hands against the wall to help push her up. She didn't want, nor need his help. They started walking, quite far apart at first, but gradually they moved closer and closer together. They had only been walking for a few minutes, but to Katey it felt like an eternity. She was walking with a man she loved, and she wasn't sure if he still loved her. She tried time and time again to say something, but her tongue seemed to be glued to the top of her mouth. So she just continued to walk in silence.

After what seemed like forever to the both of them, they reached where Katey was staying. She looked at Javier. "I guess this is where I leave you." He spoke gently, clearly trying to keep himself together. Katey nodded. She began to walk up the path to the front entrance, she could hear Javier walking in the other direction. Then without even thinking about it, she turned around. "Why didn't you write me? Why didn't you reply to my letters? I wrote you so many, and not a single reply. I thought about you every minute since I left, and now I see you again, the love of my life, after so very long, and you're with someone else. Did you even care about me at all? Or was I just a notch in your belt?" She screamed loudly. All these emotions were rushing through her at once, anger, fear, sadness, and love. She couldn't control it. How could one man affect her this much?

Javier stopped in his tracks and turned around. His face was very solemn, but he looked hurt. "Katey, I..I'm so sorry." He looked as though he was about to break down. He buried his head in his hands. Katey looked at him disdainfully; she couldn't comprehend why he was so upset. He had moved on, gotten on with his life, forgotten about her. He finally looked up and met her eyes. "I thought about you every minute since you left to, I just…it hurt so much." He whimpered a bit, willing himself to be strong. Katey was taken aback, it just made no sense to her. "Then why didn't you reply to my letters? Why didn't you call me? Why did you just shut me out of your life?" He glanced at the ground then back at her again. Slowly he walked towards her and grabbed her hand. Katey's first instinct was to pull it away, but she didn't. He looked up into her eyes. "I wanted to write you, I wanted to keep in touch, but it pained me so much. Every time I received a letter from you it felt like a knife was stabbing me in the chest. I loved you so much, and I still do. But I thought we'd never see each other again, and it tore at my very soul to think the girl I wanted to spend forever with was only a memory." He stopped his explanation to take a long breath, before continuing. "I'm sorry Katey. I know what I did was wrong. I hope someday you can forgive me."

He turned to walk away, Katey could see this conversation was tearing him apart. He turned around once more. "If you ever want to speak to me again, you know where to find me." Then he turned and walked away. Katey watched him walking until he was no longer in sight. He'd just walked out of her life, just as quickly as he'd walked back into it. Eventually, she went inside and walked up to her apartment. She changed into her nightgown and lay down in bed. She tried to fall asleep, but no matter what she did, she couldn't doze off. She knew she needed to see Javier again, but at the same time she didn't want to. She tossed and turned for several hours before she'd made up her mind. She'd go and see him sometime later this week. After the pain had died down a little bit.


End file.
